Cleo
Marion was a young woman with a bright and bubbly person with a witty sense of humor. Her sunny personality is what attracted Hades. He decided to approach her, so he tracked her down to a bar and was suprised to see that her trade mark grin was gone. He walked over and introduced himself. They got to talking and he finally asked what was the matter. She explained that she had recently lost her job. Determined to make her smile again he asked her out and she grudgingly agreed. A few weeks later they were a couple and things happened that led to her becoming pregnant. 9 months later Cleo was born. Knowing he had to leave Hades told his lover the truth. Explaining he had duties to serve. Although she was angry that he lied to her she understood that he had to go and said goodbye. She soon moved in to her parents house to take care of the child. As soon as Cleo could walk, talk, and eat by himself, his mother got a shop as a traveling sales woman. She earned enough money to buy a small apartment and get a baby sitter for Cleo when she went away. And so there life was pretty stable. But around the age of nine Cleo began noticing things. He wasn't sure what they were. Although he was hesitant to tell his mom he eventually did and to his shock she wasn't suprised. Instead she explained to him that he was a demigod. Thanks to a satyr protecting him on the orders of his father he didn't have to face any monster attacks. When he turned 10 however everything changed. His mom had been returning from a trip when the plane had some engine trouble and crashed. There were no survivers. Although he was put into a foster home he often acted out. And after a few weeks he ran away. Packing a few possessions and some food he hit the road. It was then he met a woman on the street. He was found by a woman and two teenagers they offered him food and he hesistantly accepted it. They were homeless too, and offered to help him survive in New York. It went pretty well. The teenagers stole food and water, the woman tried to find the best shelter every day, whilst the kids would busk. Cleo and the other girl, Leah, became best friends at once. He was ten, and was barely bigger than her. Soon, monsters attacked them. Cleo, a demigod too, always tried to defend Leah, but failed. They would then hide in places too small for the monsters to get into. They were lucky the monsters weren't too bad. But the monsters also attacked the rest of the people they were with. The teenagers took them away at night, and put them on a bench in a nearby park, then returned to the woman, fearing for their lives. After three months, they had no one to rely on anymore. The two discovered there was a place where they would not age until they left. They hoped that this would mean they didn't have to live through the war, and went quickly, going mostly by foot,Leah still eight and Cleo still ten. They got there, and stayed. In 2002, they decided it was time to leave, and were startled at what they saw. They traveled a little, and found a care home, and said that they didn't have parents, and needed somewhere to stay. The people tried to find records, but had no luck. The other kids were confused, as they looked very strange, and the clothes clearly weren't from the same era as the other kids. But they became friends. In 2011, Leah decided to go and find camp, after remembering a map that she had taken with her to the Casino. She followed it, and went to camp, whilst Cleo stayed behind. They were clearly in love, and Leah was in floods of tears. Cleo then decided to try and find Camp to be with her.